Essence and major features: This is an interdisciplinary, collaborative training program that has attracted, retained, and graduated an impressive group of early-career scholars, including numerous women and minorities. It is fully and closely integrated with other health services training at the Feinberg School of Medicine and actively involves faculty from 10 departments and affiliated research entities. All of the former trainees of the program have established themselves as health services researchers. Research areas and disciplines: Because health services research requires individuals from different fields and perspectives to try to understand complex health and health care issues, the program reflects an explicit decision to recruit fellows across a wide range of disciplines. One of the most successful aspects of this program has been the interaction of fellows with complementary backgrounds, skills, and training needs, and their incorporation with diverse faculty into a well-functioning interdisciplinary, cross-departmental program. Research areas include maternal and child health, persons with chronic conditions and disabilities, health disparities, and mental health services. Disciplines include obstetrics and gynecology, medicine, pediatrics, economics, and organizational structure and behavior. Levels of training: Predoctoral and postdoctoral. Numbers and background experience of trainees: Eight postdoctoral in first five years, including five specialty-trained physicians, two Ph.D. economists, and one Ph.D. in social services administration;four predoctoral fellows, pursuing a clinical psychology Ph.D. in mental health services and policy research. Anticipated duration of training: two years postdoctoral, one to five years predoctoral. Primary facilities: All fellows are co-located in and use the resources of the Institute for Health Services Research and Policy Studies.